Blood looks better on you
by TheLustofkilling
Summary: The Joker finds himself cornered by the Batman and is given the chance to do something right…or wrong. Male to Male.


Title: Blood looks better on you then clothes

Chapter: Oneshot

Type: Oneshot

Rating: M

Category: The Dark Knight

Pairing: Joker X Batman

Summary: The Joker finds himself cornered by the Batman and is given the chance to do something right…or wrong. Male to : Male to male

Offer: 12 Days of X mas challenge. Issued by: T.D. against D.D.D. Accepted.

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman.

There came a throbbing. It hurt, and bad. It was accompanied by a squirt of shallow colored blood.

The blood, sticky and warm welled in it's home, it's cut. Then, it seemed to leak over it's small hole, and ran. It sailed down, then to the side, coming to an end as it dripped and splattered off it's home source.

There on the cement floor, it seemed to stay, slowly loosing it's natural warmth, yet growing more as more drops began to follow and retrace the messy path.

How it looked. How if felt. Oddly though, it was beautiful. Disgustingly pretty…The deep red's trail, left behind a sharp crimson bead that tinted a hue of white as it gleamed. Almost as if it had an eye of it's own, or even a heart beat.

As I watched the little bead, the beautiful bead fell to the ground, I felt sad. How could such beauty that was evolved from that pain could come to such a meaningless end. How?

My gaze drifted back to the cut. I had not cut myself, no, I wasn't feeling that pathetic. Someone had cut my arm, and deep. It was so deep that I began to become distracted about it.

The person that had cut me was now smiling, "Sick freak! I'm going to cut you up!" He said with nothing less then sick venom.

It seemed his knife was about to cut into me again, perhaps attempting a different area. I watched him as he charged.

My hand slipped into my inside pocket. I took from it a weapon. It was a simple, .9 mm, and it's barrel was pointed at his head.

As he froze, he stopped moving. I looked at him. "Don't you know not to bring a knife to a gun fight?" I laughed, his weapon hitting the ground and making a cold clanking sound.

My feet took me forward, "You don't like Jokes anymore? Why," I licked my lips, trying to find the right words to say. I clicked my tongue when I found them, "I couldn't get you to shut up." My mouth was already smiling, though I could feel my grin widening as the more 'unique' side of me gave way, "Oh, Oh! Won't you let me please have a turn?" My hand tilted the gun at an angle. My arm brought my other hand up, in a questioning pose.

He didn't say anything. Go figure. I tilted my head up and felt my lips reveal my rotting teeth. "I take that as a 'yes.'"

The gun pointed lower, aiming for his stomach.

"Please! Please don't!" He yelled, his hands blocking his face, and his body beginning to shake as if spasms were settling in.

I stood up, erected. I gave him a small groan. Then I gave a turning finger, "Tsk, Tsk…You shouldn't play a game and then think you'll always win." My body began to liven a little, "Remember, a game can ALWAYS change in the last few minutes."

He gave a yell, his eyes bulging and his nose curling up. "Help!" Was his word before I pulled the trigger.

He fell back, landing on his back, and giving a small cry of gurgled pain.

My body shifted, as if dancing as I walked towards his frame. The gun in my hand twirled as it spun on my finger. My body was slightly arched, as if I were craning my head forward at an angle. "Does it hurt?" I asked.

I looked at his upper stomach. It was not gapping open, though it bled heavily. My gaze drifted over it, and I leaned over him.

I looked at the bleeding hole. It wasn't the same, captivating crimson red that still slowly seeped out of my arm still.

"Does it hurt?!" My voice seemed stern, demandingly. I liked my lips, almost as if a good taste lingered on them.

I narrowed my eyes as he slightly nodded his head. He slowly rose his hands to cup the wound and the blood falling out. As he did so, his body shook and he kept making odd noises. If he wasn't in pain, I wasn't really sure what more I could do.

My mind did come back to my first thought though as I saw a small puddle formed on the ground.

"Your blood isn't pretty at all." I said. I was a little put off by this. I supposed that not all blood was beautiful. Though maybe he wasn't in enough pain for it to be pretty.

I gave a sigh, putting my gun away and picking up his knife.

"Maybe a smile on that disgusting face will make you-" I looked up. Someone was coming in.

I rose and slipped behind a large wooden crate. The room that I was in was a storage dock shed. All around, there rose towers of wooden crates, holding foreign stuff for the people of Gothum to later buy.

My reason for being here in the first place was that the man I had just shot was to give me business. When I had gotten here though, he had tried to jump me. The man had double crossed me! I still wasn't even sure if there were more in hiding, waiting. Like a dumb ass though, I had come alone.

I gave a small sigh, my body rubbing up against the wooden wall. My body shuddered as the wood pricked my skin.

A door slammed from the entrance of the room.

Slowly, I began to scoot over a crack between two wooden towers. Even more cautiously, I began to peer through it. It revealed nothing though. All I could see was the dieing body of the man who betrayed me. There he lay, bleeding to death.

Just the second that I had begun to think it had been my mind, suddenly something drifted to the ground in front of the man.

It was the caped crusader, Batman. His cape fell around him, and his bent over position showed that he had landed on a knee and a foot.

My eyes moved over his body as he looked ahead of himself. All I could see was his back, and those fake bat ears he wore. My eyes kept watching though.

As he bent down, looking at the man, I saw the cape out line his muscular form. The thin layer on his back lay loosely. I could see his back muscles move, as if tensing up. They rippled with a fierceness, yet looked smooth underneath the silken cape.

I gave a small grin to myself. If he knew how I was looking at him, he would be very, angry. My mind began to wonder slightly, this man would probably look so good wearing nothing.

Or perhaps, my eyes slid down to my arm, the blood still weeping out ever so slightly. That deep crimson red, soaking his muscles, exaggerating his form and power. The red, representation of power all over the world, and him, in his naked, human form, covered in it. Something in my mind screamed. I would give anything to see that, to be near that, to touch that.

It was after this that I felt my face grow warm. I closed my eyes, my forehead coming to rest on the crack that allowed me to see through to him.

'How can such a thing, such a creature cause me to act like this?' I heard myself ask. No one answered though. Only a cold 'thump' that seemed to tell me my heart was still beating.

One of my eyelids slid open, coming to gaze on him again.

One of my hands came up, and sat on my chest pocket. My fingers danced over the object that lay hidden by my coat fabric.

I was a syringe, it's contents a fast acting paralysis that would cause anyone's muscles to go numb.

If I could inject it into him, then there could be so many things…

My grin widened. The things I could do with him in my full control. So, much…

Something I could do to get his attention…No! There was no way I could take him on alone. He would easily beat me down and then drag me off to Arkham.

There was no way I could take that chance. If I had more people…

My body gave a reluctant turn as my eyes tried to watch him. I still couldn't believe that he was making me feel this…odd.

I slipped behind another crate. I just had to get to the side exit, there there should be a car waiting. At least there was someone on my side.

As I turned another corner, I could hear that Batman moving around. I guessed that he was looking for me, not sure if I were still here or not. But his movements seemed to make a soft tapping noise. Had I stayed where I had been, still watching him, he would have found me by now. I wasn't sure if I were happy or sad. I knew I was getting giddy though.

I looked down my arm, the blood was no longer dripping out so I guessed that he was following me due to some heat sensor, rather then a blood trail.

Soon, I could see the side exit. It was in my view. Though with that added sight of freedom came an odd silence.

The Batman could no longer be heard. I paused in all movement wondering slightly if he had found me.

I breathed in and then out. No, I would have heard him much closer. With this small, nagging comfort, I decided to go for it.

As soon as I reached the second crate tower from the door though, he seemed to pop out of the first one. He was swinging from the highest one, a rope connecting him to the sturdy crate tower.

As he swooped down, he lowered his legs and made contact with my stomach. It seemed plain good luck that my gun did not go off, nor the knife, bombs, or needle. The liquid from the needle was my greatest threat, next to the Batman.

My head must have made best friends with one of the crate towers because it was more then dented. My head was even throbbing and bleeding from the pain.

Good, now I was bleeding from two spots.

As my arm shifted, the one with the cut from the first fight, caused me to give a small cry. It was more then bruised. The arm had to have been broken.

When I got my body out of the crate, and began to lean forward, balancing on my dominate and good hand, I saw wither bone or a large splinter of wood sticking out of my shoulder. I was hoping so badly that it was the second one.

"Owe…" I groaned again, looking at it. I didn't get long to look because his voice over powered my own.

"Joker…" He seemed to mutter. Oh, what hate that man must have for me to say my name like that. He really had something against me.

"Hello…" I said, starting to get up. I licked my lips, that taste coming over them again. "How nice of you to--ah, drop in?" I gave him a smile, as well as a chuckle. He never looked happy, even when I was in pain. There was absolutely no pleasing this man.

"Shut up. Why and HOW did you get out?" He demanded. He wasn't even looking for a good answer. Probably just a reason to lock me up with chains around my neck.

"I wasn't…Ah, happy." I said, the last word exaggerated. I felt more then pleased though, because the man seemed to frown more.

"If I were allowed to, I would bury you in a hole and only come for you right before you die." The man's eyes narrowed.

"Oooooo…That's a little…Harsh." I gave another grin, if he got close enough to me, then I would have ONE chance to inject the needle in him.

"Give up." He said his voice cold as he made his way over to me.

"No!" I said, sarcastically, "You want to put me in a hole!" I gave a small pouting frown, my face scrunching up, "Now I really, really don't think that's good for me."

"I will cut your legs off!" He told me flatly.

I stared at him. '-The Hell?…Did he really just threaten me like that?'

At that, I had been so taken back by this, I hadn't realized he was now coming at me.

My body shook violently and my arm shot with pain as he slammed me against the wooden crate.

"SH-Shoot!" I said, my eyes closing as my one good hand came up to try and force him away.

"Joker!" He yelled.

My eyes opened and I found myself looking right at him.

Silly though, at the moment I could not hold his gaze. I had to force my eyes to look down.

He seemed annoyed. I felt him slam my body again against the wooden crate.

"Owe!" I cried again. "What? What do you want?" I asked finally. I tilted my head down.

My good arm loosened and I could tell that I would be able to reach my chest pocket. I would not have enough time to take it out though.

"How do you keep getting out?' His voice boomed in my ear. At the moment, my head was so pain ridden from hitting it, listening to this man talk was literally causing me pain.

"I-I don't know…" I answered him. A small, nervous laugh escaped my lips.

A second later, his hand was on my hurt arm. The next second after that, there was an actual blinding pain as he pressed the broken and damaged mass together, causing things to move and break. I felt something solid in my muscle, and as he pressed, it forced it's way in, going deeper and deeper. The sound it made as it dug in was odd, as if, something solid was forced into something wet and moist.

The pain was what caused me to squirm though. My head throbbed as well as my body.

He had not said what he said next. I would have succumbed to unconsciousness and awoken in Arkham.

"You like it like this, don't you?" And I wasn't sure if it was my mind or if he had really said it, "If it's me who gives it to you, then I'll do it till one of us dies."

I had not taken a second longer though. My good hand was already on my chest, forcing the needle's tip through fabric and into his underarm, where his suit was still weak.

My hand forced the liquid in, and got a violent response.

The man ripped away, forcing me onto the ground. The needle left with me.

I looked up at him.

He seemed to wonder for a second, then he wobbled and fell to his knees. I crawled over to him, my broken arm cradled to my chest.

My hand reached out, and I could feel his chest, his breathing slowly down. The chest muscles extended, and then retracted. It was his lungs forcing air in. He was warm too.

His hand came up, and flung my own hand away.

He fell forward again, this time letting his hands support him. His eyes lolled around. Soon, he would be asleep. This would only happen because the muscles in his body would be too numb to work, and for them, it would simply be easier to pass out.

I reached forward, my hand bringing his head up. I looked at him, though still not able to hold his gaze with my own.

"I still have some tricks. But…" I licked my lips, taking in a sharp breath, "I really don't plan on telling YOU any of them soon." I let his head fall.

He then slowly slunk forward, and then onto his side face. His eyes closed and his even breathing told me that he was sleeping.

I rose. There was a vibrating in my pocket. A phone. I had to go.

Slowly, I reached down. I wanted so badly to take him with me.

I gave a small smile, "No…Better yet…Let's keep him guessing." I turned, drawing back from him.

This was probably one of the oddest mind games I could play with him. Leaving him wondering what could have happened, what should have happened, and what didn't happen.

This, was going to be the beginning of a long and tricky game.

-11/24/08 10:23AM

-11/24/08 9:46PM

The Lust of Killing

Roll the pins and watch them sing.

Hear them cry and watch the wing.

-Challenge ended -Dec. 25, 2008 AM


End file.
